


Flooded

by tordarroch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackwatch Era, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tordarroch/pseuds/tordarroch
Summary: Jesse floods a hotel bathroom.





	Flooded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zarigueya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarigueya/gifts).



“Do you think people are going to stare at me all week, or they’ll all get bored after the first couple of days?” Genji asked as he pulled his winter jacket tighter, his torso was covered up, but the metal legs were still garnering attention; not to mention the faceplate and few errant wires hanging from his head. 

This was their first time off base for anything other than a mission. Just a week-long conference in Oslo, nothing fun or exciting but Genji couldn’t have volunteered any faster for a change of scenery, even if the cold wasn’t exactly his first choice. However, he had forgotten that conferences meant people, and people meant stares and whispers. Every time he started to forget about what he was now; every time he started to feel comfortable, he was quickly reminded otherwise. 

He probably would have already stabbed someone if Jesse McCree hadn’t been by his side to ground him.

“Maybe they’re jus’ lookin’ at how pretty you are,” Jesse mumbled, and Genji found himself staring over at his friend, watching as he lit up a cigarette and tugged the collar of his jacket up, exhaling with a grunt. “Fuck, it’s cold.”

Genji shrugged as he looked off to the side, sighing heavily. Jesse had always flirted with him, always made comments about his appearance in a way that made him feel… strange, but then he played them off like he hadn’t said anything at all. He had tried not to overthink it, after all, Jesse flirted with everyone, including Commander Reyes (which seemed more foolish and stupid than anything but that was hardly Genji’s problem) but Genji couldn’t help but feel flattered whenever Jesse turned his attention to him.

Genji wasn’t naive to think of it as anything more than friendly banter, but he couldn’t help but secretly cherish every time those sweet words fell from Jesse’s lips. He always sounded so authentic; so absolutely genuine, and it took Genji back to his younger days - when sycophants would throw themselves at him. 

But just like when he was in his youth, he brushed off the comments like they were nothing. He didn’t know how to react, especially not in his current body. Falling back on his old habits was easy enough, where once he’d thought he was better than everyone else - now he felt that he wasn’t even the same species. So, aggressive indifference was his best idea.

Not that it was particularly working with Jesse. 

If he even wanted it to.

“You think we’re gonna share a room?” Jesse drawled, and Genji could see the small smirk playing on his lips before he took another drag from his cigarette, exhaling it towards the ground. “It could be like in one of them terrible pornos. We get up to the room, it’s freezing cold - there’s only one bed…” 

Genji watched him move closer, didn’t flinch when Jesse placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in closer before he laughed in his ear.

He was just about to make a comment; about to brush Jesse off him and roll his eyes, when he heard the sound of snow crunching behind them, and Jesse was suddenly cursing under his breath as something slapped the back of his head, and both of them turning to look at a very irritated Commander Reyes as he held out two key cards. 

“Like I would put you two together in one room. That’s a disaster I don’t have the time to deal with this week,” Gabriel said with a half-hearted sneer as he reached forward and plucked the cigarette from Jesse’s lips, tossing it aside before he held out both their keycards and a tablet computer. 

Jesse stood up straight, folding his arms, and Genji took both their itineraries from Gabriel, shaking his head as he felt Jesse go to say something.

Jesse always had something to say.

“So when you say ‘deal with-” Jesse started, and Gabriel let out a loud sigh before he could get out another word.

“Look, McCree, could you just behave for once? Take a leaf out of Genji’s book, actually learn when to shut up and just…” Gabriel shrugged, pulling his own coat closer to his body as he shuddered. “It’s cold. I’m not in the best of moods. I have Jack breathing down my neck, and Ana hasn’t stopped shooting me daggers since we got here. I don’t know what I’ve done wrong, so I would just appreciate it if you could just behave.”

Genji glanced between Jesse and Gabriel, feeling uncomfortable, the atmosphere suddenly awkward, and he just shifted from one foot to another, clutching the tablets in his hands. He watched as Jesse went to say something else but caught himself at the last moment, merely nodding as he pulled a face. 

“Yeah, alright, alright boss. Whatever you say.”

Gabriel regarded them both for a moment before he nodded. “Genji, keep him in line.”

-

The seminars were boring. Even with Jesse by his side, sending him images of dogs riding horses, they were still incredibly dull. It wasn’t just that he had zero interest in the topics being discussed, he just felt it was all a bit pointless. After all, what did he care which gadgets the party picked up for Overwatch or Blackwatch, it wasn’t like he had any future there... He was just here because right now, he had nowhere else to be. 

“Psst,” Jesse whispered, and Genji glanced over at the rest of the group first, making sure they were all engrossed in the lecture, and of course they were; jobsworths. They were distracted enough for Genji to comfortably turn to Jesse, his expression blank even behind his faceplate. 

“What?”

“You wanna get some lunch after this? We could make a date of it,” Jesse said with a wink and Genji simply rolled his eyes, scoffing as he turned his attention back to the lecture. “Or not, whatever, we can just go outside an’ throw snowballs at these nerds. If we get up on the roof we’ll have a great vantage point.”

Genji let out a small chuckle before he turned to look at Jesse again, shaking his head. “You know Commander Reyes will kill us if he catches us throwing snowballs again. He literally already told us that.”

“Tsch, he’s not gonna catch us. Jus’ trust me, babe.”

“Don’t call me babe.”

“Okay then sugar.”

-

The week was taking its toll on Genji. Only a few days in and he was already finding himself isolating himself in his room whenever he was given the opportunity. He was out of his element and with every passing moment, he just felt more and more uncomfortable. 

The only thing keeping him sane was Jesse. 

He felt so weak relying on Jesse for such a thing. Jesse was just his friend, no matter how much he flirted, no matter what he said, they had never crossed any line and taken it any further than crass banter. Did he even want to? Deep down, yes, of course he did - and he hated that he couldn’t shake the thought, that he was imagining these soft, personal scenarios when he couldn’t even look at himself in the mirror. But that was his problem.

The other problem was Jesse, who just wouldn’t stop being Jesse.

Over the week, he had seen sides of Jesse that made him want to take that leap and actually reciprocate, maybe try and venture out of just being friends but then at the same time, they’d barely been here half a day before Jesse started flirting with the local girls. Genji had even seen him disappear into an alleyway with a waitress while he had to wait at their table wanting to shrink into the floor. He was kidding himself to think that Jesse only had eyes for him. Maybe it was all a joke; maybe Jesse wasn’t as interested in him as he seemed. Maybe he was just practising his lines on Genji.

He didn’t know and thinking about it was giving him a headache. 

But there was nothing to be done about that right now. No, now that he had some alone time, he could at least be comfortable while he was miserable; he pulled off his metal plates, setting them aside with a sigh as he pulled on a loose t-shirt and pair of boxers, avoiding the mirror as he threw himself down onto his bed. Barely a moment passed before he pushed his face into the pillow, resisting the urge to scream as parts of him sunk down into the mattress, cool cotton against warm skin, and other parts - made of the lightest alloys - rested weightless and numb, with their own incessant heartbeats.

Everything still felt so unreal.

Why did he even think he could do anything with another person when he still felt like an alien in his own body? 

It was beyond frustrating. He felt like he was nothing but a weapon; like his only purpose was to do the bidding of Blackwatch. Why had he been saved? Was it purely to be used? Maybe that was why he liked Jesse so much because he didn’t treat him like that. Most people on the base were scared of him, went out of their way to avoid him, but Jesse… Jesse was a good friend. 

He banged his fists into the pillow, groaning. His mind was a mess. He didn’t know what to think about, what to focus on. All he wanted to do was disappear, and he couldn’t shake off the feeling of just wanting to go _home_.

He didn’t even know where his home was any more. 

Closing his eyes, he rolled onto his back. He wanted to sleep; wanted to forget about everything and just disappear.

-

Genji had almost drifted off when he was dragged from his dozing state by a loud banging on the door. He rolled over, pulling his blankets up around his head as he lay there, wishing the noise would stop, but the knocking was persistent; panicked even, and with a long groan, he pulled himself from the bed, adjusting his clothes as he padded across the room. 

As he yanked the door open, he knew the look on his marred face would be terrifying, but he didn’t care - and the door almost came off its hinges as he pushed it to the side. 

“What do you-” He started, reading to throttle the person on the other side before he took in the sight before him and he felt the anger instantly dissipate as he looked up and down.

Without his faceplate, he knew he couldn’t hide his emotions so as he let his eyes wander up Jesse McCree’s naked, very hairy legs, he felt a grin break out onto his lips, a deep chuckle escaping his throat as he reached Jesse’s crotch, the other man’s hand clasping his cowboy hat over his dick, bouncing from one foot to another.

“Genji, c’mon, you gotta let me in,” Jesse said as Genji’s eyes moved up his chest before he finally made eye contact with an extremely red face and flustered Jesse. 

Of course Jesse would appear at his door, stark naked and begging to come in. Life just liked to treat him like that, giving him everything he wants on a silver platter but taking away his appetite. 

Although, as he stared at Jesse, he couldn’t deny the rush of heat running through his body. He had seen Jesse naked before, but there was just something so endearing about how vulnerable he looked that Genji couldn’t stop himself from stepping aside and motioning for Jesse to come in. 

“I’m sure there is a reason why you’re like this, or is this another ploy for you to attempt to get into my pants?” Genji asked, genuinely curious as to how Jesse ended up naked outside his room. 

“Well yeah, I got my reasons but how about you get me somethin’ to wear so I ain’t just stood here with my balls out. It’s kinda cold, y’know?” Jesse said as he awkwardly kicked the door shut, still gripping his hat over his crotch “Jus’ gimme one of your robes or somethin’.”

Genji lolled his head between his shoulders, laughing before he shook his head, leaning against the bathroom door. “Oh no, not until you tell me why you’re in my room at 2am, looking like that.”

“You mean, lookin’ all sexy an’ irresistible?”

“If you’re so sexy and irresistible then why do you want the bathrobe?”

Jesse scrunched up his face, letting out a small whine. “Jus’ give me a damn robe, Genji.”

Genji shook his head again, folding his arms. “No way, not until you tell me how you ended up like this. Where the fuck are your clothes?”

“They got wet!” 

“That doesn’t explain anything! If anything, I have even more questions!” Genji said in a raised voice, trying to sound angrier than he actually felt because, at the end of the day, he was nothing but amused by the situation. Sure, he had been woken up but, there was just something so charming about being woken up by a naked Jesse McCree on his doorstep, He couldn’t stay mad at Jesse, no matter what stupid thing he did.

“Fuck, alright, alright,” Jesse mumbled, going to take a seat on the edge of Genji’s bed but thinking twice about it as Genji gave him a quick glare. “See, y’know that waitress I went off with?”

“Are you about to tell me how she stole your clothes or something after you finished fucking because I’m not in the mood to be reminded of how much action you can get,” Genji remarked quickly. 

“Babe, you know I only have eyes for you,” Jesse said with a smile, and Genji had to remind himself that he wasn’t hidden by the metal on his face any more; that Jesse could see the small blush that rose to his cheeks and he found himself trying to shake it off as Jesse continued to speak. “Anyway, I wasn’t doin’ nothin’ with her, I mean, I was buyin’ weed from her, but that’s it. Anyway, I was gonna come an’ share it with you, but then Gabe was all ‘Oh Jesse, I need your genius intellect to go over the plans for tomorrow’ an’ well, I panicked you see. So I tried to flush it, but these Norwegian toilets clearly weren’t up to the task ‘cause one thing led to another… an’ the room flooded. I didn’t want to deal with it so… I came here to hide from Gabe an’ Ana an’ management. I hope they make Morrison deal with it.”

Genji took a moment to process what Jesse had said before he simply rolled his eyes and walked into the bathroom, grabbing the nearest robe before he moved back to Jesse and threw it in his face. “You know what, that story has given me a headache.”

Jesse shrugged, pulling the robe over his body and tying it at the front and all Genji could do was stare. He was trying not to, but the shortness on the robe, the way it barely covered Jesse’s body, hanging just low enough to cover his dick and Genji found himself letting out a long sigh before he threw himself back onto the bed, scuttling up to sit with his back against the headboard. 

He felt so conflicted. Part of him just wanted to take the opportunity and pull Jesse into bed with him and finally relieve the tension he felt in his chest every time Jesse flirted with him. However, the other part… the other part held him back. The other part that reminded him he was more machine than man. 

“Can I jus’ lay low here for a while?” Jesse asked, a genuine look of vulnerability on his face as he looked over at Genji, his robe hanging open over his broad chest and Genji just found himself nodding, completely lost in just how amazing Jesse looked. He felt so weak; so vulnerable without his modesty plates on his body, the wires still hanging from the back of his head but Jesse didn’t look at him with any sort of pity or disgust. He just looked at him the same way people would before; just like he was normal. 

Although Genji wasn’t sure anyone had ever looked at him like _that_ when he was normal.

“Yeah, sure, whatever, it’s not like I can get to sleep anyway,” Genji replied, shifting across the bed and patting the space next to him. He couldn’t believe he was inviting Jesse into his bed in such circumstances. If his story was true, it was ridiculous. If it wasn’t, then what was Jesse hiding? 

“You still can’t sleep?”

Genji shrugged, waving his hand. “It is what it is.”

He blinked hard, picking up the remote from the nightstand as Jesse climbed in beside him, their legs pressing together as Jesse leaned against him, resting his head on Genji’s shoulder. Genji was tired; so tired, but sleep seemed impossible and maybe having company instead of restlessly tossing and turning all night would be nice. 

“Do you want to watch dumb shit with me?” Genji asked as he glanced over at Jesse, unable to stop a small smile from twitching his lips as he saw the way Jesse was snuggled into him, looking somewhat ridiculously in his fluffy white bathrobe but at the same time… Genji shook his head to clear it, rolling his eyes at himself. No, he was not going to sit here and think that Jesse McCree looked _cute_. However, despite what his brain was saying, he felt a comforting warmness in his cheeks as he stared at his friend, his heart beating just a little bit faster. 

“Nothing else I’d rather do,” Jesse mumbled in response, letting out a sigh as he pressed himself closer to Genji. 

-

They had been watching terribly dubbed shows for a while when Jesse perked up and turned to him.

“Aren’t you tired?”

“I am,” Genji said with a sigh, looking down at Jesse, knowing how exhausted he looked without his face half covered. “But it’ll catch me off guard much quicker than I can fall asleep deliberately.”

Jesse nodded and glanced away for a moment before he climbed onto his knees. “You want me to show you some stuff I learnt back in Deadlock?”

Genji raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. “Does it involve alcohol? Chewing tobacco? Hitting myself over the head with an empty glass bottle and hoping for the best?”

“Nah, nah, I’m serious, I know some stretches an’ shit you can do that will really relax you. Plenty of pains an’ prosthetics out there on the road. Trust me, Genji,” Jesse said with a smile, placing a hand on Genji’s thigh and he felt himself tense up for a moment, his eyes searching Jesse’s face, trying to find out his motive before he threw his hands into the air and pushed himself up. 

“What do I have to lose?” He mumbled, kneeling in front of Jesse, trying not to look down at the way his bathrobe was hanging open; trying to concentrate on Jesse’s face. 

“Okay, get on your front.”

Genji exhaled heavily through his nose, unable to stop the smile on his face as he looked at how earnest Jesse was being, his hands gesturing down to the bed and Genji was wondering where the joke was. 

“You’re kidding me, right?” Genji asked, and Jesse shook his head. 

“Just trust me.”

Genji let out another sigh, shuffling on the bed and sliding down onto his stomach, tugging down his t-shirt and adjusting himself as he felt the bed dip around him, Jesse suddenly straddling his thighs. He barely had a moment to think before he felt Jesse’s hands on his shoulders, sliding down over his biceps, his fingers confidant and unerring even when they passed from skin to metal to skin.

“Just let your body relax,” Jesse whispered as he leaned down, pulling Genji’s arms back slowly and Genji found himself closing his eyes, shaking his head as he felt Jesse shift forward. If this was another attempt to try and seduce Genji then he had to say, it wasn’t a bad one. He did feel relaxed; completely at ease, Jesse’s hands easing his arms down, Jesse whispering for him to breathe slowly. 

He couldn’t help but laugh to himself. He had been avoiding physical contact ever since he was given this new body and he had truly forgotten how good it felt. To have Jesse’s hands moving down him, touching him in the places he could still feel it, it was something he didn’t realise he had been needing. 

He shifted slightly, pressing his face into the pillow as Jesse ran both his palms down his arm, stroking the skin as he slowly pulled his arm back, his fingers pressing down into his muscles in a way he had never felt before and he felt himself about to let out a small moan when he felt Jesse move behind him, the feeling of his cock pressing against his ass through the fabric of his boxers and he couldn’t help but snort.

“Do you seriously have a boner right now?”

He heard Jesse scoff and slide backwards, his hands sliding to Genji’s hips. “Shut up, it happens, jus’ concentrate on you.”

Genji rolled his eyes, trying to hide the amused look on his face as he pressed his cheek into the pillow. He couldn’t even be angry; couldn’t even pretend to be pissed off like he usually would. Instead, he was just flattered that Jesse could have such a reaction just from taking care of him. 

“Turn over, I’m gonna stretch your legs,” Jesse muttered, urging Genji over and he couldn’t help but let Jesse take the lead, his body awkwardly sliding onto his back and he felt flustered as Jesse settled onto his thighs again, a grin on his face as he looked down at Genji. 

All Genji could do was resist the urge to look down, no matter how badly he wanted to see the exact state Jesse had worked himself up into based on just a little bit of a massage. 

Before he could even slyly get a glimpse, Jesse moved, pushing open Genji’s legs to kneel between them, his hands sliding under Genji’s knees to push them slowly towards his chest. He knew he was staring at Jesse as he leaned in closer, his eyes searching Jesse’s face but he wasn’t sure exactly what for. There was just an overwhelming sensation in his chest as Jesse pressed his knees to his chest, telling him to exhale slowly. 

He wasn’t sure exactly what was happening, but his body was responding as Jesse moved in closer, his thigh pressing down against Genji’s crotch and he knew he was hard; knew his response was obvious to Jesse and he felt himself freeze up in response. 

“What’s your excuse then?” Jesse asked, tilting his head as he lowered his hands, sliding them down Genji’s thighs, letting Genji’s feet rest on his shoulders as he stared down at Genji. 

He didn’t know what to say, felt embarrassed as Jesse pressed forward just a little bit more, inserting himself between his legs and he found himself jutting his hips up as he felt Jesse’s erection push against his own. That was no accident; that was nothing to do with any stretching or relaxation techniques. 

“Jesse…” Genji said under his breath, swallowing hard as he stared up at Jesse, his eyes searching Jesse’s face for meaning; for the joke but then Jesse’s hands moved to his face, his fingers running along Genji’s jaw, his thumbs brushing over his lips. “Are you going to kiss me?” He asked, unsure as to why he said the first thing that came to his brain, instantly regretting how naive he sounded. 

“Do you want me to?” 

Genji thought for a moment, his eyes still darting back and forth over Jesse’s face, desperately trying to confirm that this was for real, that Jesse actually wanted this from him and he couldn’t stop himself from nodding, a small ‘yeah’ leaving his lips before Jesse surged forward and pressed their lips together in a kiss that took Genji’s breath away. It had been so long since someone had kissed him; even longer since someone had kissed him and he had actually desperately wanted it; had been yearning for it. 

He had always been curious as to how Jesse kissed, whether he was all talk and no game, but the way he cupped his face and tilted his head back, deepening the kiss as he ground his hips down. Genji had never been kissed like this before in his life, the way Jesse took his breath away as his tongue slipped into his mouth, He couldn’t stop himself from moaning, his hands sliding onto Jesse’s back, gripping the bathrobe as he pushed up against him.

This was finally happening. Everything felt like a sudden rush as Jesse broke the kiss and gazed down at him, his thumbs rubbing over Genji’s lips again as he caught his breath, smiling as he let out a deep chuckle. 

“Damn, you’ve no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you,” Jesse whispered as he pressed their lips together slowly, kissing him so tenderly that Genji found himself closing his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of being the sole object of Jesse’s affection. 

“Seriously?” Genji asked as he tilted his face away, letting Jesse drag his lips across his cheek and down to his jaw, rocking slowly against him as he lowered his hands, pressing them into Genji’s sides, holding him down. 

“I ain’t never been jokin’ when I’ve said shit. I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout this for… so fuckin’ long, Genji.” 

Jesse sounded so serious that Genji couldn’t help but open his eyes and look down at Jesse as he slowly but confidently slipped his hands underneath Genji’s baggy t-shirt, rucking it up high enough to kiss at the small amount of Genji’s chest that was uncovered. It was such a simple gesture, such a normal thing to experience, having someone kiss along his torso. But Genji couldn’t remember it ever feeling this way; never thought he could even come close to achieving this kind of genuine contact with another person, especially not as he was now.

But here he was 

Genji felt his breath still as Jesse’s hands slipped to his boxers, tugging them over his hips as he pulled back onto his knees, sitting between Genji’s legs as he gazed down at Genji; the half pulled up shirt, his weird body, the strange components. Without the modesty plates in place, he still had exposed wires; strange textures and components that even he didn’t truly understand, but there was no hesitation as Jesse pulled his underwear off his legs and settled back down, just staring down at him with a smile. 

“I’m jus’... fuck, Genji, I’ve wanted this for so long,” Jesse drawled as he placed a hand on Genji’s stomach, sliding it downwards, his wrist brushing against his cock and just that touch was enough to make him thrust his hips up slightly. It had really been far too long since he had enjoyed the company of anyone but his left hand, he had just never thought that anyone could accept him like this.

Yet Jesse just continued to look at him, taking in the sight of him lying there with his legs spread, dick hard and mechanics exposed and he didn’t make a cruel comment, his face only interested and lustful as he continued to eat up his view of Genji. 

He didn’t know how to perform any more; didn’t know how to amp it up like he used to but he could sense that Jesse didn’t want that from him anyway. 

“You’re real pretty,” Jesse said, running his hand down over Genji’s cock, cupping his balls before he wrapped his fingers around his dick and jerked him slowly, smirking as he licked his tongue over his lips. “An’ you got a real pretty dick too.”

Before he could make a remark; before he could even formulate a reply in his head, Jesse had hunched himself over and eagerly taken his cock into his mouth, sucking so enthusiastically that Genji couldn’t help but let out a shocked noise, the surprise of his confident movements throwing him off. 

He bucked up into Jesse’s mouth, amazed by how good Jesse was; surprised that he really wasn’t all talk, that he could do exactly all that he claimed to do. He could feel Jesse swallowing around him; could feel his tongue rubbing against his cock, his hand dragging down over his balls, sliding under him, his fingers pressing against his asshole before he moved them back to grip his dick. Genji glanced down, caught Jesse’s eye, and the way he smiled around his cock was enough to make him throb. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Jesse asked as he pulled back, spit dripping down his chin, a goofy grin on his face. His hand once again slipped between Genji’s legs, his fingers brushing up and down, the pads applying pressure to his hole each time they passed over, the fleeting touch enough to make him twitch.

He swallowed hard, slowly rocking against the bed, thrusting his cock into the air and pushing himself down towards Jesse’s digits, a small noise escaping his lips as he realised just how turned on he was; just how badly he actually wanted Jesse to fuck him. 

Barely another moment passed before Genji perched himself up, reaching over to the nightstand and knocking off a few items as he grabbed the nearest lotion, passing it to Jesse with an uneasy hand. “Just get on with it.”

“What’s the rush?” Jesse asked with a coy tone, coating his fingers as he licked his lips and Genji just let out a frustrated sigh, rolling his eyes as he adjusted his legs. “Don’t you have any lube?”

“Oh yeah, I bought some with me in the hopes that you would finally wreck a hotel room and then come fuck me,” Genji mumbled. Lotion wasn’t ideal, but it was the best he had to hand and right now, he didn’t give a shit. He would have let Jesse fuck him raw if it meant he would finally have Jesse fill him up to the brim with his big cock.

He let out a shaky breath as Jesse slowly ran his fingers over his hole again, both of them staring down Genji’s body, watching as his dick twitched; his hole doing the same as Jesse pressed a finger down. He didn’t want to see Jesse’s face, didn’t want to know what lewd expression he was making as he pushed his finger inside with ease, Genji’s body so ready to take anything he was given. 

“Mm, well,” Jesse started as he leaned forward again, slowly fucking Genji with his fingers, sliding a second in so easily that Genji couldn’t help but let out a moan, his hands reaching between them, tugging at the tie around the bathrobe before he pushed it from Jesse’s shoulders, desperate to feel more of Jesse as he touched him. “It doesn’t matter. You’re already openin’ up so nicely for me.”

Genji felt his face heat up, his fingers digging into Jesse’s back as he rocked against the fingers pressing inside him; deeply, stretching him open. He should have guessed Jesse was a talker; it was hard to get him to shut up under normal circumstances, and he couldn’t deny what his voice; his accent did to him. Just hearing him say something like that was enough to get his heart racing; his blood pumping furiously around his body as he lay there.

“Shut up,” he whispered breathlessly, his body arching up as Jesse’s fingers slipped from his hole and he felt his face heat up as Jesse shrugged off his robe and threw it to the side. There was just something so sensual about the way he kneeled between Genji’s legs, the expression on his face nothing but lust as he reached down and gripped his cock, stroking it as he stared down at Genji. 

He couldn’t help but look, his eyes focusing on Jesse’s heavy cock, the way it slipped through his hand, and Genji felt himself shiver as he manoeuvred between his legs, running the head of his dick against his ass, teasing his hole just enough to make Genji swear under his breath. He had always thought of Jesse as sexy, but just having him in his bed like this was too much, and he found himself turning to look away, licking his lips as Jesse slowly pushed inside.

His hands reached down by his sides, gripping the sheets as Jesse stretched him out so thoroughly before he pulled out his fingers and pushed his legs back towards his chest, his eyes staring down between Genji’s legs and he raised his hand to cover his face, only to have Jesse push his hand away.

“Don’t you try an’ hide now,” Jesse said in a deep voice as he took hold of his cock and pressed the head against Genji’s ass, pushing the head inside as he glanced up at Genji’s face, a playful smile on his lips. “I wanna see it all. You look so good like this. I wish you could see it.” 

Genji tilted his head to the side, looking away as Jesse pushed inside him slowly, sinking into his ass as he let out a shaky moan, his fists tightening in the sheets under him. He wanted to doubt how good he looked, wanted to call Jesse out on talking shit, but Jesse just sounded so honest that he couldn’t bring himself to shoot him down.

“Yeah, you’re takin’ it real easy,” Jesse continued, his hands sliding to Genji’s thighs, groping and holding them as he pushed forward, burying himself deep inside Genji. “Jus’ like that, you’ve been needing this ain’t you sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’m gonna give you what you need.”

He couldn’t fathom a response as he looked back towards Jesse, his face heating up as he watched Jesse’s face contort into pure pleasure as he situated himself firmly inside, his balls resting against Genji’s ass, the sensation overwhelming him as he exhaled slowly. He had forgotten this pleasure almost entirely; forgotten how good it could make him feel. Just having Jesse deep inside, leaning over him with his mouth hanging open, both of them letting out soft gasps as he started to move, testing the waters as he rolled his hips.

Licking his lips, he felt his skin prickle as Jesse pulled out and jabbed back in, forcing another gasp from his mouth. He still didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to respond as he tried to focus on Jesse; on his handsome face as he slowly fucked into him. 

“You okay?” Jesse whispered, leaning down, his hands gripping Genji’s knees as he exhaled against his face, the warmth enough to make Genji close his eyes and tilt his head back, trying to inhale fresh air, Jesse slowly moving, his cock pressing into him so slowly that Jesse couldn’t help but force a small groan from Genji’s throat. 

“Yeah, just… don’t hold back,” Genji replied, swallowing hard as he felt Jesse’s lips against his neck, his tongue tracing his Adam’s apple as he moved his hips, pushing his dick deep inside, stilling just for a moment before he pulled back and did the same again.

“I hear you.” 

Jesse didn’t need to be told more than once as he placed sloppy kisses along the column of his neck, increasing the pace of his hips, his cock pressing into Genji more and more, Genji letting out the smallest whines as he just let the sensation wash over him, completely losing himself for a moment until Jesse whispering how beautiful he was in his ear dragged him back into the reality.

He let out a long moan as Jesse thrust into him harder, gripping his legs, pushing them against his chest as he fucked him, their faces so close that Genji could feel Jesse’s heavy breathing against his cheek. His whole body throbbed as Jesse’s thick cock pressed into him over and over, his dick dripping with need and he could already feel his orgasm building, each movement pushing him tantalisingly closer.

“Keep going, fuck, Jesse, don’t stop,” Genji whispered as he wrapped his arms around Jesse’s neck and pulled their faces close enough for him to press their lips together, the kiss instantly reciprocated by an enthusiastic Jesse, his tongue delving into Genji’s mouth as he continued to rock against him. 

“Don’t worry, I ain’t gonna stop,” Jesse replied between kisses, his voice strained as he moved his hands to Genji’s face, cupping it once again as he dragged his tongue over Genji’s lips, dipping inside as he grunted softly, his body not stopping; refusing to slow down as he fucked Genji and all Genji could do was lie there and take it, his cock dripping between them. 

He knew he wouldn’t need to be touched; knew he was going to come without any prompting but he didn't care. He didn’t even try to hold back as Jesse slammed into him over and over, moans falling freely from his lips, his fingers digging into Jesse’s back, pulling him closer as he fucked him. 

“Jesse,” he said softly, tilting his head back as he pulled Jesse down onto him, his legs falling open as he rutted up against Jesse, his cock pressing between their stomachs as he felt his orgasm pulse through his body, every inch of him throbbing as Jesse pounded into him harder, his dick pressing into him so hard that he felt nothing but gasps leave his mouth. He could feel the wetness between them, his cock dripping as Jesse fucked him, his hands tugging Genji’s face back towards him so he could lay another kiss on him, swallowing any words Genji was trying to get out. 

He couldn’t believe he could still feel like this, his body shaking as he dragged his hands down Jesse’s back, moving to his ass and pulling him closer and closer until he felt like he was suffocating, his tongue still chasing Jesse’s. It felt so fucking good, and he didn’t want Jesse to stop fucking him; didn’t want this ever to end but he wasn’t stupid, it hasn’t been _that_ long since he had last shared a bed with someone. He could feel the way Jesse moved; the sloppier thrusts, the grunting as he still tried to kiss Genji, his hands moving to grip Genji’s hips as he thrust harder and harder. 

“Fuck, you’re so amazin’,” Jesse mumbled as he trailed his lips back to Genji’s jaw, his hips moving rapidly, slamming Genji down into the mattress. “Your body is so fuckin’ beautiful; you’re beautiful. You’re makin’ me lose it.”

Genji felt his heart pound in his chest as Jesse spoke, his words warming him as Jesse trailed kisses all over his face, panting heavily as he let out a deep groan, pressing their foreheads together and Genji found his own hands drifting up to Jesse’s face, holding it still and in front of him as he rolled his hips, meeting each of Jesse’s movements. 

He expected Jesse to say something corny; to say something that would make him cringe as he climaxed but instead all Jesse did was moan against his lips, his body moving faster, his cock slamming into him one final time until he melted down on top of Genji, Jesse rocking their bodies together until Genji felt his dick slip out, fluids dripping out of him, his hole twitching as he felt Jesse press his softening cock against him. 

“That was… fuck, you’re so good,” Jesse uttered as he pressed another kiss to Genji’s lips, laughing as he relaxed on top of Genji, still thrusting against his ass, moaning softly and all Genji could do was stare at Jesse, completely lost for words, still trying to get his breath back. “Did you like that? Was it everythin’ you imagined it would be?”

Genji rolled his eyes, pushing Jesse’s face away with a scoff. “Why do you assume I sit around thinking about how you would fuck me?”

“C’mon, you’ve thought about it. Did I live up to your expectations?” 

“You were… okay,” Genji lied, clearing his throat as he adjusted himself under Jesse, his ass aching as he reached down and moved Jesse’s cock away from him, his body still almost trembling as he moved to touch his own stomach, the stickiness making him groan. He hadn’t made such a mess in a long time. “Get off me, you’re heavy.”

Jesse whined, burying his face into the exposed curve of Genji’s neck, pressing another kiss to his skin before he rolled off Genji and flopped down beside him, and Genji found himself turning to look at him, a deep blush on his face as he saw his own fluids smeared on Jesse’s stomach, white matted onto dark body hair. However, Jesse seemed not to care as he stretched his body out, unashamed and seemingly proud of how blissfully satisfied he was. 

“Man, this was such a great idea,” Jesse said as he looked up at the ceiling and Genji found himself nodding as he reached down and grabbed his boxers, pulling them back on. Where his shirt had gone, he had no idea but it didn’t really matter. Jesse had seen everything now and well, he could still see everything Jesse had to offer and he couldn’t help but take in another eyeful before he glanced up at Jesse. “Well, not an idea, I mean, a solution. To the problem. I was havin’.”

Genji felt a frown take over his features, suspicion taking over for a second. “Wait, what?”

“I mean, the whole... Like, I didn’t think tryna flush weed down the toilet would get me laid, that’s all, I guess,” Jesse mumbled, perching himself up on his elbows, a dumb smile on his face that only made Genji’s face heat up again. He hated how ridiculously good looking Jesse was, and he still was finding it hard to believe that such a guy genuinely had wanted to be with him in his current state.

But then he remembered the way he had kissed him, the way he had fucked him, and he knew he had never felt such closeness from anyone before; had never felt that chemistry, that raw feeling and he found himself feeling actually happy that Jesse had somehow managed to end up in his room, naked. 

That was until he actually thought about it. 

“I get that you flooded the room, and your clothes got wet, but… You said Commander Reyes was there? Were you naked when he was there?” He paused, watching as Jesse’s face suddenly broke out into a smile. “When did you lose your clothes exactly?”

There was a pause, and Genji watched as Jesse was unable to hold back a laugh and Genji was briefly thankful for his cybernetics as even in his post-fuck fatigue the motors in his leg had enough power to kick Jesse firmly out of the bed, launching him onto the floor with little regard for his safety. 

“You didn’t fucking flood your room, did you? This was all a fucking act to get into my pants! Jesse McCree, I swear to-”

“Hey, c’mon! You liked it! It wasn’t like... “ Jesse said as he held up his hands, still laughing under his breath. “It was what we both wanted, you jus’ wouldn’t… like, let go! So I thought…”

“That you’d turn up naked on my doorstep and I’d throw myself at you?”

“Well, yeah, that was the plan, but then you didn’t, so I had to improvise a lil’. In my defence, you knew exactly where a message from me was headin’. Don’t play with me, Genji,” Jesse said with a light tone and Genji found himself rolling his eyes yet again before he shrugged. 

It was true, Jesse hadn’t taken advantage; hadn’t done anything he didn’t want but he still couldn’t believe he had fallen for such an obvious lie. 

“Was any of your lie actually true? Because flooding your room was so believable,” Genji mumbled with a sigh, picking up the lotion from the bed and placing it back on the nightstand, knowing he would never be able to look at it again without remembering how good it felt to be under Jesse. 

He watched Jesse shrugged and stretched himself out on the floor. “Well, I did buy weed from a waitress… the rest was a lie. Oh wait, Commander Reyes actually did wanna talk about tomorrow with me but… whatever. I wanted to come see you instead.”

“I’m flattered,” Genji replied with a small smile, still unable to stay any sort of mad at Jesse. He didn’t care, it had been exactly what he had needed; had been something he never thought he would experience again and he was grateful to Jesse. Hell, he was downright happy that he had finally felt comfortable enough to take that step, and Jesse was just… so good to him, even if he was sometimes a complete and utter idiot. 

So with another roll of his eyes, he looked over at Jesse as he folded his arms, stretching his legs out on the bed.

“If you go get the weed, I’ll let you back in the bed.”


End file.
